


Сбор контрабандистов

by starngel



Series: Звездная пыль [23]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Kanan Jarrus, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starngel/pseuds/starngel
Series: Звездная пыль [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937227





	Сбор контрабандистов

Шарро разослала сообщения всем, кто мог его получить. Ей нужны были все силы ее друзей и знакомых ей контрабандистов. Прошло уже 96 часов с того момента, как она отправила эти сообщения. До назначенного времени оставалось всего 7 часов. Некоторые из них уже здесь, но этого все равно мало. Шарро прожигала взглядом одну точку, ожидание съедало ее изнутри.

\- Перестань переживать, - Крошка Сью прилетела первой. Она всегда прилетала первой куда угодно. Не зря ее считали самой быстрой среди всех контрабандистов.

\- Я не переживаю, - сказала Шарро и встала со своего стула. – Я просто жду.

Она кивнула Крошке Сью и вышла на улицу. Сегодня погода на Кореллии оставляла желать лучшего: возможно, будет дождь. Сделав пару глубоких вдохов, Шарро решает пойти на свой корабль и прождать оставшееся время там.

Когда таймер оповестил ее о том, что прошло семь часов, Шарро чистила свой меч – она делала так, когда волновалась или пыталась убить время. Сейчас был как раз второй случай. Дождь все же пошел, из-за чего Шарро пришлось пробежать от своего корабля до базы. Намокнуть она все равно успела, но сейчас ей было плевать.

Внутри сидели около ста человек. Все они ждали ее слов. Все знакомые старые лица сейчас выражали небольшое волнение по поводу того, зачем они здесь.

\- Кто-нибудь еще прилетит? – спросила Шарро.

\- Кит и Гретта должны были быть тут несколько часов назад, но задержались – вернее, как они выразились, они решили «заехать за подарочком».

\- Ясно, значит, нашли какой-то интересный улов, - подытожила Шарро. – Скотт, Дженни, Тейлор?

\- Не смогут, - сказал Амори. Он был капитаном их маленького флота. По сути своей, тут был каждый сам за себя, но некоторые объединились во флотилии или команды и в итоге работали сообща. Шарро это одобряла. – Я оставил их следить за имперским кораблем – мы надеемся узнать местоположение их склада на Беспине.

Шарро кивнула и вышла в центр базы. Столько людей, которые готовы слушать ее и делать вывод, стоят ли ее слова того, чтобы рискнуть своей жизнью в очередной раз.

\- Я собрала вас здесь для одного очень масштабного мероприятия, - начала она. – До меня дошло много различной информации, поэтому я хочу, чтобы вы разделились, и отправились выполнять свои задания, - она сделала паузу, ожидая услышать вопросы. Но они молчаливо внимали то, что она хочет им предложить. – Итак, у нас есть координаты нескольких точек складов и заводов Империи, есть также предполагаемые места их местонахождения, которые нужно проверить. Это первое. Второе: кое-кого из молодых контрабандистов схватили, и я хочу, чтобы мы помогли им. Есть еще пара точек, где можно будет осуществить хорошее нападение на имперские корабли. Не забываем и о том, что нам нужные новые базы и припасы для них. Помимо этого всего, мне нужно несколько человек, которые отправятся на поиски Кэнана Джарруса.


End file.
